Fair Trade
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set after 3x09. Pointless cabin!smut, desk!smut, really. Captain Swan. One-shot.


_Disclamer: None of this is mine, sadly._

* * *

She never imagined his cabin to be so small. She had always expected it to be large and filled with pirate-y stuff, golden stuff. A _large_ bed. But there she was, in his doorframe and she looked around the crowded room, her eyes falling on the small bed immediately. The bed sheets were rumpled but there was nobody inside it. Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You looking for your lad?" a voice asked and Emma's gaze focused on the person she hadn't noticed until now and who was sitting behind the large desk of his room.

She hadn't noticed him the first time because he had sat there, slumped together, hidden by the shadows of his room. But now that she _had_ noticed him she couldn't look away.

So this was how Hook looked when he was in his territory. He looked comfortable, his heavy black coat hanging over the back of his chair, his vest lost somewhere in his room, his shirt opened further, revealing more of his _delicious_ chest hair.

_Jesus_, what was wrong with her?!

Now was not the time to think about him _that_ way.

It had never been that time.

But there was a small voice inside her head telling her that _if not now, then probably never_.

And there was one thing she knew with every fiber of her being.

_Never_ was not an option.

"A-actually yes," she stammered, running one of her hands through her hair, nervously, trying to hide her blush.

But the moment she saw the wide smirk that was plastered all across his face she knew that he knew _exactly_ what thoughts were running through her mind.

"Where is he?" she inquired, trying to sound way more confident than she actually was.

"I believe he went upstairs to talk to some of the Lost Boys," he said, the smirk on his face still _very_ present.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied, both eyebrows raised.

"Well, he went upstairs a long time ago, I believe, so why are you here now, love?"

He stood up and moved from behind his desk to stand in front of her. She looked up at him with her green eyes, blinking once, twice before she could tear her eyes away from his piercing blue gaze that flickered between her eyes and her lips.

"Be-because I didn't saw him on deck and I thought he was here since you offered him your cabin and he was here earlier and-"

With a smile Hook placed his thumb on her lips, pressing his rough fingertip against the soft flesh of her pink lips while he pressed his hook on the wood of his cabin door until it clicked shut softly.

"Swan, you're rambling. I can't remember you _ever_ doing this."

With a scoff Emma came back to her senses, fixing her eyes on his and swatting his hand away.

"Yeah, because you know me for _so_ long," she said sarcastically.

He cocked his head to the side, his smirk turning into a genuine smile.

"Sometimes you just know someone without needing to know her for years, love," he whispered in a low, throaty voice, his words and his tone sending shivers down Emma's spine.

She swallowed - _hard_.

"You don't know me, Hook."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his genuine smile disappearing from his features, replaced by a tenderness that had her knees go weak and her thoughts drifting away and to rather _inappropriate_ places.

"Don't I, love?" he murmured gently, leaning forward ever so softly.

Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him through her lashes, making him tilt his head to the side, his eye locking with hers and the way he looked at her made her heart stutter in his chest.

"You can't," she said, her voice nothing more but a soft whisper in the darkness of his room.

He took another step closer to her and she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest at his proximity. Without wanting to her thoughts wandered back to the last time they had been that close. She felt his lips pressed against hers again, heard his low stifled groan escaping his throat over and over again.

She wondered what other sounds he would make.

"Why not?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over her lips.

She took a deep breath, his smell filling her lungs.

Leather, salt, rum,_ the sea_.

"Because nobody can."

He lifted his hand and placed it tentatively on her face. When she didn't withdrew from his touch but even leaned into it, his thumb stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Maybe I climb your walls and make my way inside your walls without your permission. Maybe you think I'm trying to steal your heart away."

He smiled tenderly, leaning further forward until his forehead was pressed against hers.

"You wouldn't be wrong, you know. I want to win your heart, my love, I want to keep it to myself and hold it my dearest treasure. Because I am a pirate after all."

She shook her head ever so slightly.

"You're so much more," she whispered, her eyes meeting his.

She saw the surprise in his eyes before his blue eyes turned almost pitch black with need and his head jerked forward, his lips pressing against hers fiercely.

Without a second of hesitation she kissed him back, her arms going around his neck naturally, one of her hands holding onto his neck while the other buried itself in his thick black hair, running through it affectionately.

His hand lingered on her face while his hooked arm went around her and pressed her body flushed against his.

A low groan escaped her throat at the contact of their hips, her lips parting underneath his, his tongue taking advantage of her parted lips immediately, sweeping into her mouth and kissing her thoroughly until she couldn't breathe anymore.

She broke away from his lips, catching her breath, still holding onto him like he was the only thing that kept her from drowning.

When she felt him moving she realized that he was about to take a step back, to _end _this. Even now, even when she _knew_ that it had to be _hard_ for him to step away from her he did so. Because he had to think that this was just another "one time thing" that she thought this had been nothing.

But it wasn't.

This time it was more.

Henry was safe, it was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep and she was so relieved and happy and _thankful_ and _**god**_, she was so damn _wanton_, she couldn't draw back even if she wanted to.

Luckily she didn't want to, instead she tightened her grip on him, surging forward, making him stumble backwards until he bumped into the edge of his table with her lips pressed firmly onto his.

Immediately his hand slipped into her hair and he ran his fingers through her golden tresses, his fingers and rings catching some of her hair, tugging on it but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Instead she let out a low groan when he pulled at her hair purposefully, tilting her head backwards in the progress.

"_Hook_," she groaned, her voice tainted with desire.

Her groan elicited a moan from him and he hooked his left arm under her ass, spun them around and placed her on his desk and himself between her parted tights.

"_Emma_," he replied, his mouth wandering from her mouth to her neck, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses behind.

She bucked her hips, her core brushing over his crotch and she whimpered.

She actually whimpered.

_God_, she was putty in his hands.

His hand and hook wandered down, remaining on her ass, pulling it towards his hips, grinding against her.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck.

"_I need you_," she whispered in his ear. "_I need you now_."

With a low grunt he backed away from her ever so slightly but before she could complain about it his hand and hook stripped her of her pullover and top so the only thing that was left covering her upper body was her bra.

Hungrily she yanked his shirt open, her mouth covering his chest with butterfly kisses, eliciting moans and groans from him that had her aching and throbbing, needing him inside her more than ever before.

Funny how she had thought that their first kiss had left her wanting for more when his bare skin touched hers and she still needed more. She wondered if it would be enough once he was inside her.

His hook pulled one of her bra cups down, revealing her pink, already hardened nipple. In less than a second his mouth covered the sensitive flesh of her breast, his scruff rubbing over her skin in the most delicious way.

When he sucked on her nipple she would have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment. She buried both of her hands inside his hair, pulling him closer as he sucked and nibbled, moan after moan falling from her lips.

When her hips grinded into his again he made a jerky move, his hook ripping through the fabric of her bra, leaving it on the edge of his desk, torn and useless.

"_More_," she demanded breathlessly and he took another step back, sinking onto his knees in front of her.

She looked down at him with lust clouded wide eyes, her hands still tangled in his messy black hair.

"What are you-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence before he lunged forward, his hand popping open the button of her jeans quickly, yanking it down as far as he could with her sitting on the table but she quickly grabbed the edges of the desk lifting her hips so he could push down the jeans and her panties to the point where her boots started.

He didn't bother with stripping her bare completely before he buried his head between her thighs.

She had expected him to tease her first but he didn't, instead he lapped at her folds, tasting how wet she already was from his kisses and his earlier ministrations.

He hooked both of her legs over his shoulder and she crossed her ankles behind him, keeping herself in place.

Soon he found her clit and he took the bundle of nerves into his mouth sucking on it lightly at first but quickly harder and harder until she was gripping the edge of his table so tightly her knuckles turned wide, yelps of pleasure escaping her throat.

When he entered a finger and started to pump in and out of her she cried out, one of her hands flying to his hair and pulling him closer.

She was so wet and it was all his fault.

She wanted him so desperately that she was almost _dripping_ with desire and lust and she needed him, she needed him like she had never needed anyone in her life before.

She wanted him, every fiber of her being yearning for his touch, yearning for the release only he could give her.

He added a second and a third finger, spreading her for what was about to come later. Her wetness had to be coating his fingers and when he curled them just the right way they brushed over that sweet, sweet spot inside her over and over again she had to clasp a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and waking everybody else on the ship.

As his he added his teeth to the sucking she came hard over his fingers, her walls clamping around his digits uncontrollably.

Slowly he raised himself back on his feet, his scruff glistening with her juices, his fingers still buried inside her.

With his eyes locked on hers he slowly withdrew his hand from her still dripping core, lifting it to his face and slipping one finger after another inside his mouth, cleaning it from her juices with his tongue.

Emma was almost one hundred percent sure that this was the hottest thing she had ever seen. If she could only see herself, she could imagine perfectly what she looked like. Her hair had to be a mess, her cheeks rosy, her lips kiss-swollen and red, her eyes wide, filled with lust and almost as black as his. His eyes where fixed on hers as he slipped his pinky into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

She grabbed his arm, tugging on it, his finger leaving his mouth with a quiet poppong noise, she pulled him towards her, one of her hands found his neck, his lips found hers. She nibbed at his buttom lip hungrily, his mouth opening up under her, her tongue swept into his mouth, plundering it like he always plundered her. His taste mixed with hers, lingered on her tongue.

She buried her hands inside his hair, pulling him closer. Missing him, his mouth and his fingers on her core, his hand and hook all over her body. There was the faint sound of rustling clothes, two steps then he stepped back between her legs, his hand and hook back on her body, his cock at her slick opening.

She moaned into his mouth when his tip brushed over the entrance of her wet core, her hips rocking forward until his tip was buried inside of her.

He groaned, thrusting forward, impaling her on his cock in one swift move.

She cried out, burying her head in the crook of his neck, biting down _hard _on the flesh that covered the junction of his neck and shoulder. His hands finding their way to his back, grabbing him tightly.

The tip of his hook was pressing into her back while his hand was buried inside her hair, tugging at it until she tilted her head back, giving him access to her now fully exposed neck, his mouth covering it, biting, nipping, leaving his mark behind.

Funnily she understood why.

He didn't know if this was a one-time thing or the beginning of something more. But she knew that he wanted to leave his mark behind. As if he hadn't already branded her.

But she wouldn't tell him.

She couldn't.

It was too soon.

Her life was no fairy tale.

He was too much, _it was not enough._

"Harder," she said, her voice hoarse and stained with lust.

"_As you wish_," he growled, his words vibrating through her whole body.

He pumped in and out of her harder and faster than before, his pace unforgiving and delicious and she knew she would never get enough of this.

_Of him_.

"_Emma,_" he growled, releasing her hair so she could look into his eyes again.

One of her hands wandered from his back to his hair, pulling his lips to hers again as his thrusts became erratic.

"_Hook_," she whispered and he thrusted his hips forward even harder, making her gasp for breath when he hit that spot inside her again that brought her so close to the edge and made her see stars.

"Right there," she moaned into his mouth and he obeyed her wishes just like he always did.

His thrust became faster, his cock pumping in and out of her in such a quick pace that had her coming around him hard and fast.

"_Killian_," she cried out when she came, taking him with her over the edge, letting him coat her inner walls in thick white.

They slowly came down from their highs again, both still clinging desperately to one another.

"You called me Killian," he panted, his hand buried in her hair, his face pressed in the crook of her neck.

"That's who you are, isn't it?" she replied as if were nothing.

As if she wouldn't let him in completely.

As if she wouldn't open her heart to him so he could take it from her.

She knew she had taken his so it was only fair, wasn't it?

He lifted his head, pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes tenderly.

"Aye," he replied and she smiled up at him affectionately, before tilting her head, capturing his lips with hers.

_His heart for hers, her heart for his._

That seemed more than fair to her.


End file.
